charabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Cecilia Nasamaki
Cecilia Nasamaki, Or Cecilia li Floritii, is an lieutenant at the Hunters Guild in the hunters central, which is located in japan. She isn't from this dimension, she's from another dimension were everyone is born with the power to fly with wings made of pure energy and able to control one or more element ( Ex: illusions, life, death, earth, water, plant, fire, air). She is actually a "divinity" type, which means that Ceil can control every single element. She is, however, unable to handle the element Lightning. She is the princess of the "elemental dimention" in the Divinity region. The first half of her life was hard, having being born dead, then brought back. Ceil wasn't supposed to live, but her aunt, whomb she was named after, gave her her own life( yes, that is possible). From then on, she has had a hard time learning to fly and control the elements, but some persistant training and help from her four older brothers helped a LOT. Her older brothers are: Suzaku(17), Keith(22), Ralphy(19), and Rien(16). At age 15 in her dimension(2 in "earth dimention") she met Kenichi Mandota, who is also a divinity type, when she was walking through town one night, alone by herself. He saved her from a group of lightning types. They became best friends and ended up doing everything togeather. They were the top of their classes in controling their elements, music, everything. Ceil's father,Ryouza, was murdered durring a raid in their part of the divinity country, and ceil herself was almost killed. A year later, her mother, Reselda, remairried Michel Sanoske, unknowingly to them at the time, a power hungry fool who wished to take over that entire dimention. Michel tried countless times to "accidentally" kill ceil and her brothers, and actually seperated her from Kenichi for 1 month. He let them reunite once ceil became a ghost of her former self. Michel's fuse was blown when Cecilia and Kenichi started going out, and when Reselda tried to stop him from going on a rampage, Michel murdered her. Ceil, Kenichi, and Ceil's brothers fled to "earth dimention" shortly after(which made them turn 10 years younger), and erased ceil's memory of the "elemental dimention". Since eldest brother was already a hunter, the rest of them also became hunters. However, Suzaku disappeared, and a boy, Tony Rez, was sent by Michel to pose as one of Ceil's brothers, and kept Kenichi and Cecila from ever making contact, because if she was to remember what she had and who she was, it would mean trouble for Michel. When she turned 15 again, one of her friends from "earth dimention" had invited her and Kenichi to her sweet 16 and had rigged the "7 minutes in heaven" game so that Kenichi and Cecilia would have to go into the closet. Ceil and Kenichi already remembered what they had, so this was more of an emotional reunion for the both of them. Tony found out soon after, and tried to kill the both of them. With Kenichi and Ceil both being trained to act on instinct, Tony was soon killed. Suzaku returned a few days later. She and Kenichi are currently the only two lieutenants at the hunter's guild. Ceil is 18. The hunter's guild is kind of like a police force, except they go after demon's and "elementals" like themselves and "non livings" who cause problems to the human/mortal race. Every hunter varries in skills and strengths. Cecilia's skills include: Master at flying an airship, hand-to-hand combat, weapons combat(as in with a gun, sythe, sword, two swords, two swords connected at the base, fan, chakrams, gun, and bow and arrows), areial attacks, and elemental attacks. She's the fastest flier you'll ever find and she can disappear on command. Ceil is the happy-go-lucky type, is very sweet and loving, and always encourages others. She never gets mad at the hunters or her friends. She always puts other's feelings and needs before her own. On the battle feild, she is a tactical genus, and takes the lead of comand. She never pushes the weaker hunters beyond there skill point or breaking point. Likes food, sleep, training, music, hanging out with her friends, animals, having fun, pants, shorts, boy clothes, flying, swimming, riding on a bike, anything athletic, playing guitar or piano, singing, japanese pop, american music, helping others, teal teal teal, techno music, vocaloid, rock, Kenichi, wearing anything of Kenichi's, warm weather, listening to Kenichi's heart. Dislikes pink, dresses, skirts, short shorts, skinny jeans, lightning, getting hurt, getting captured, nearly dieing, being pranked by her older brothers, having Kenichi or her brothers nearly die in front of her, jerks, mean peoples, being yelled at for no reason, being blamed for random things, getting up early, being hit on by random men, justin bieber, mylie cyrus, cold weather. Relationships Kenichi Mandota: Boyfriend (later husband) Suzaku Vi Floritti: brother Keith Vi Floritti: brother Ralphy Vi Floritti: brother Rien Vi Floritti: brother Ryouza Vi Floritti: father Reselda Li Floritii: mother Michel Sanoske: step-father Tony Rez: false brother Job Hunter Special Abilities She can disappear and reappear and transport at a moments notice, which is rare for an elemental. She can fly pretty fast as well. She can sing anything and have the elements do whatever she's thinking (( Like Ceil sano)). She has about three forms too. Species Elemental Strengths fighting, riding on a motercycle and fighting, fighting in the air, arieal attacks, flying, making the enemy look like a fool. Weaknesses lightning. She looses all her power when she's hit by lightning or some how gets electricuted. Her heart is also a big problem. Being born barely alive and then having her "soul" bonded with her aunts (Which is possible, but it kills the other). What was used to kill her wreaked havic on her heart, so if she pushes herself too hard, she can kill herself. Appearance about 5'3, slight tan, caramel eyes, light brown hair, some freckles on her face, thin but very strong. Her wings look like ribbons almost and are white and made of pure energy. There are 10 of these ribbion like wings and there are 10 thin scar's on her back were her wings are. They dont hurt her at all though. Category:OCs of Elizabeth